Un flocon tomba
by Ragnar347
Summary: Avec l'hiver arrive les premiers flocon et les premières déclarations.Royai
1. Chapter 1

Roy ouvrit un oeil , puis l'autre et vit l'heure. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : 11 heures ! Il était en retard ! Riza aller lui passer un savon. Il fit un rapide passage à la douche avant d'enfiler son uniforme. Il regarda son lit : étonnamment il n'y avait personne d'autre à l'intérieur.

Roy courut dans la rue , avant de se rappeler qu'il avait une voiture mais il était déjà loin. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers son bureau...avant de se faire intercepter par Hawkeye.

«Vous pensez peut-être que parce que vous êtes Génerallissime , vous pouvez vous permettre d'arriver à l'heure que vous voulez !» lui cria-t-elle  
>«Non , mais j'ai passez une longue nuit et ...» commença-t-il<br>«Et peut-être que votre conquête peut venir s'excuser de votre retard !»  
>«Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas que je suis votre supérieur et que ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez aucune vie sentimentale que vous pouvez vous permettre de critiquer celle des autres»<p>

Elle le regarda et se dirigea vers la sortie.

«Que faites vous lieutenant ?»  
>«Je prend un jour de congé» cria-t-elle en claquant la porte.<br>Un silence de plomb s'installa dans le bureau. Ses subordonnés ne dirent mots et continuèrent leur travail tandis qu'il s'assit tout en ruminant.

«Hum...peut être que vous devriez aller vous excuser avant qu'elle ne veulent vous tuez» dit Havoc  
>«Ne commence pas à la ramener Havoc où tu vas partir aussi.» lui répondit Roy<br>«Oui mais quand même vous vous connaissait depuis longtemps ça risque de casser votre ..»  
>«Tais toi et travaille , je verrai»<p>

Il se plongea dans ses dossiers.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

Roy rentra chez lui après une journée bien peu chargé et reçut un appel à peine installé.  
>«Eh Roy ! tu viens toujours ce soir !»fit une voix<br>«Évidemment Wallace ! Tu parle à Roy Mustang !»dit il  
>«Ok à tout à l'heure!»<br>Roy raccrocha. La journée ne se passait pas trop mal .


	2. Chapter 2

Comme à son habitude,Roy passa cherché Wallace chez lui.

Le bar de sa mère était illuminé pour l'approche des fêtes et les filles étaient habillé au couleur traditionelle.  
>Roy entra suivit de Wallace et de ses amis.<p>

"En voilà du beau monde,mon petit Roy!"dit Mme ChrisMus  
>"Eh oui tu devrais être habitué pourtant"<br>"Tu en ramène toujours des nouveaux ou des nouvelles"  
>"Et si tu nous servait un verre plutôt!"<br>"Bien sûr. Comme d'habitude ?"  
>"Comme d'habitude"<p>

Roy s'installa en face d'un groupe de jeune femmes forts séduisantes et entrepris de siroter son gin en les regardant du coin de l'oeil.  
>Au bout de quelque minutes,il aborda l'une d'entre elles.<p>

"Bonjour. Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Central. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?"dit il  
>"Non je viens justes d'arriver de l'Est. Je m'appelle Sandrine. Et vous ?"<br>"Je suis Roy Mustang vous devez déjà avoir entendu parler de moi,non ?"  
>"Non,vous faites quoi comme métiers ?"<br>"Oh pas grand choses je suis Génerallissime? Et vous qu'êtes vous venu faire à Central City ?"  
>"Je suis venu faire dess études de médecine,M Mustang"<p>

Alors il eut un flash-bac. On ne l'avait pas appeller ainsi depuis longtemps et ces deux mots n'étaient sortis de la bouche que d'une seule personne.

"Je...c'est trés bien. Vous voulez boire un coup ?"  
>"Pourquoi pas ."<p>

Il s'approcha du bar et entreprit de passer commande. Alors qu'il parlait avec la jeunes fille,la porte du bar s'ouvrit suivit de plusieurs sifflement distinct de ses amis. Roy se retourna et fut surpris de voir son premier lieutenant s'asseoir plus loin et commander un whisky.  
>Wallace s'approcha de lui.<p>

"Ce serait pas ton lieutenant là bas ?"  
>"Wallace je t'ordonne de te taire"<br>"Oh cool Roy je voulais pas t'énervé"  
>"Vous êtes qui vous ? " questionna Sandrine<br>"Je suis Wallace le meilleur ami de Roy"  
>"Il est gay" dit Roy sans lacher des yeux Riza qui sirotait sa boisson en discutant avec des hommes<p>

"Comment se fait il que la derniére personne que je souhaite croiser ici apparaissent à lo'endroit le plus insolite où l'on peut le rencontrer ?" se dit il intérieurement

"Tu la connais ?"dit son invité  
>"Oui...non. On fait un billard ?" dit il<p>

Ils s'instalèrent autour de la table et commencèrent une partie. Au bout de quelques minutes,la chose qu'il redoutait et espérer en mêm temps arriva : Riza se joignit à la partie.  
>Roy était concentré sur la boule blanche quand elle dit:<p>

"Allez-y colonel vous pouvez le faire."

Roy détourna la tête et ne regardit pas les mêmes boules. Il tira à l'aveugle et manqua son coup.  
>Riza s'installa en face ,visa et tira. La boule ricocha sur deux congénères et vint heurter le mur envoyant lesdeux derniéres dans les trous et la blanches sur la main de Mustang posé sur le rebord.<br>Celui-ci hurla de douleur tellement la boulle avait été tiré fort.

"Désolé je suis si maladroite" dit Riza

Roy la regarda et compris qu'elle lui en voulait.

"Beau tir"dit il  
>"Merci"dit elle<p>

Roy prit la queue de billard et commença à viser mais il était déconcentré par la chemise ouverte du lieutenant. "Pourquoi s'habillait elle ainsi ?"  
>Il tira et mis la boule blanches dans le trou.<br>Ce fut au tour de Riza qui,une fois de plus fut"maladroite" et tira de façon à faire sauter la balle dans le ventre du colonel.  
>Celui-ci se tordit et décreta qu'il sortait de la partie. Riza lui envoya un regard de victoire.<p>

Une fois rentré chez lui,seul une fois de plus,il se coucha en se jurant de faire payer au lieutenant son arrogance.

Finalement il s'endormit sans aucune onde négative avec juste pour seul souvenir la tenue de Riza cette soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy se réveilla avec une geule de bois sans précedents. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passer hier soir ?

"Alors,la marmotte on se réveille ?"fit d'une voix familiére une forme floue.  
>"Où je suis ?" articula-t-il<br>"Chez moi. Tu ne te souvient pas ?" fit Wallace  
>"Non mais...attends on a dormi ensemble ?"<br>"Oui mais ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. Je suis gay mais je vais pas sauter sur mon meilleur ami quand même"  
>"Je suis sur que tu tes retenue."<p>

Il éclatérent de rire.  
>Quelques minutes plus tards l'odeur de bacon emplie la pièce.<p>

"Je pense que je vais prendre un jour." dit Roy en salivant sur le bacon  
>"Je pense que tu peux. Mais je me voie contraint de t'imposer un dilemne."<br>"Un de tes fameux dilemne ?"  
>"Tu doit aller t'excuser auprés de Riza,où tu va mourir...je pense."dit il en sortant les appettissante tranches de viandes fumés.<br>"Mais je vais mourir quand même et pourquoi je le ferai ?"  
>"Tu veux que je te donne une seule raison ?"<p>

Wallace se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant Roy et lui dit:

"J-e t'-..."  
>"Arrête tout de suite ce n'est pas vrai."<br>"a-i-m..."  
>"Je t'interdit de terminer ta phrase. Je sors. Salut et bonne journée."dit il en prenant ses affaires et en claquant la porte.<br>"-e,Roy. N'oublie pas ça te démange."  
>"Bien sûr Wallace."<p>

Une fois dans la rue,Roy réfléchit au paroles de son ami. Il n'avait pas franchement tort mais d'un autre côté pourquoi ferait-il ça ?  
>La hiérarchie ne le permettait pas,enfin du point de vue de Roy.<br>L'hiver approchait et le froid s'installer tout comme l'approche des fêtes. Les gens étaient heureux et c'était ce qui importé le plus à Roy.  
>Arrivé au QG il se demanda si c'était là,le bon moment pour le lui dire. (oui parce que malgré tout il va lui dire)<br>Dans un couloir,de jeunes recrue passaient devant lui en discutant

"Tu viendra ou pas ?"dit l'un d'entre eux "Je ne sais pas,si je viens j'aurai pas de cavaliére."  
>"Oui mais c'est pas obligé. Je crois."<br>"En tout cas le Génerallissime est vraiment sympas d'avoir organisé ce bal de Noël de l'armée."

Un bal ? Depuis quand avait-il organisé un bal la veille de Noël ?


End file.
